dirtypairfandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Robot Weapon
The Tactical Robot Weapon, abbreviated "TRW" in the ADV dub, is an android designed by Papadonia Laboratories. It was stolen by Catcher in No Thanks! No Need For a Halloween Party, escaped into Eleanor City when the Lovely Angels crashed his ship, and destroyed by the Lovely Angels at the end of the episode. Abilities According to Chief Gooley, the robot is "designed to spread chaos during urban combat". When activated, it blends in with humans, and gathers information for one hour. After this hour is over, it changes form and destroys everything. The robot was stolen before being fitted with artificial skin. Even before turning agressive, the Tactical Robot Weapon shows notable strength. It has enough strength to lift a subway train out of a tunnel, and break through walls simply by dashing through them. Its frame is impervious to blasts from laser guns and rocket launchers. It has a sprinting speed fast enough to run up a wall perpendicularly. For the most part, in this state, it engages in Halloween activities to imitate humans, and runs away at any danger - without heeding any damage caused by its escape. It can disguise itself to avoid detection, hiding in samurai armor at a museum. It's also able to guess the code for a safe that required a whole gang on computers to crack. However, it displays delayed reaction time; when Kei swoops over a crowd on a jetpack, the Tactical Robot Weapon takes a moment to notice the rest of the crowd is ducking. In its "Active Mode", the robot reveals turrets within its limbs, wrists, shoulders, chest, cranium, eyes, and mouth. It gains a bulkier appearance here, with shoulders extended from its arms. The guns around its head mainly fire lasers, while its limbs fire a barrage of missiles. It shoots first at any threats to it, then fires indiscriminately, seeking to cause the most damage possible. The robot emits high-pitched, mechanical chuckling in the original audio, accompanied by blinking red lights on its eyes; in the English dub, this is replaced with beeping. History The Tactical Robot Weapon was stolen by Catcher on Halloween night, to sell for profits, and escaped into Eleanor City when the Lovely Angels crashed his ship. People on the streets mistook its skeletal appearance for a costume, and it could blend in and engage in festivities, despite not having skin. It managed to elude capture from police and the 3WA, and entered active mode atop a building during a fireworks show. Ultimately, the Lovely Angels damage the Tactical Robot Weapon by launching fireworks at it, and destroy it by launching it up in the air with a large firework. Trivia *The Tactical Robot Weapon's design, and the concept of a human-imitating android skeleton, is likely a reference to the T-800 Endoskeleton from the Terminator franchise. Gallery Tactical Robot Weapon Diagram OVA-2.png|Diagram of torso Ali Baba Gang and TRW OVA-2.png|Chasing Ali Baba's gang Angels in Museum OVA-2.png|Disguised as samurai armor in a museum Tactical Robot Weapon Active mode OVA-2.png|"Active Mode" Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters